


Season two, please

by Diyami



Series: I need a hero! Fanfiction of fanfiction [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diyami/pseuds/Diyami
Summary: This is a  Alternate ending for, I need a hero! - Chapter 20 - by: comic4244 & gaylie





	Season two, please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comic4244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comic4244/gifts), [gaylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i need a hero!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643926) by [comic4244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comic4244/pseuds/comic4244), [gaylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylie/pseuds/gaylie). 



> This is a Alternate ending for, I need a hero! - Chapter 20 - comic4244, gaylie - Undertale [Archive of Our Own]  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643926/chapters/45216241  
> If you have read there work you need too! :)

Yesterday had been a bad day. Sans was resting on the couch awating the return of Red or Papyrus. If it hant been for Red, he didnt know if he would of made it thru the night. After the Leaders rejection, Sans didn't want to move. He just wanted to cry.  
How could he have been so wrong? So, blind?  
He was lost in his thoughts as the t.v. played some random quiz show.  
The short skeleton jumped as Papyrus came and sat down next to him. 

"Brother," the taller begin, "I am glade you are feeling better. You know you can tell me anything. I will support you."

"I know you would Paps but... I dont think I can do it. Paps I'm sorry."

"Sans," Papyrus sighed, “Then don't believe in yourself. Believe in me! Believe in the Papyrus who believes in you!”

Sans laughs quietly, "Paps your the coolest, but its impossible." He sighed, "There are reason neither of you would understand."

The taller skeleton took a heroic pose," Then go beyond the impossible and kick reason to the curb!”

Looking fondly at his brother, Paps leaned over and embraced this big brother, "When you're scared, that's all the more reason to move forward, Sans. Red cares for you deeply. I'm sure he will do everything he can to help. Just like I will.' 

Sans took a deep breath, "Paps, I'm the..." But, his reply was cut off by the television. 

Beeeeeeeeep  


The T.V. Emergency broadcast system was going off. Then changes to Emergency press conference. The Police Chief along with the city's Heros are on the scene. Cleaning his thought the chief announceed, " In response to the Red Revolutions high jacking of the air ways, I have reached out for help form a raising star of the hero community.

A tall imposing skeleton, looking more like an anit hero dressed in black and red leather armor stalked to the podium.  
"Red Revolution, the Judge and all other Criminals. Do NOT underestimate us. The really heros. We don't give a damn about time, or money," the enraged monster continued, "You have force your way down a path YOU choose to take." He stood up straight and looked into the camera. Making Sans feel like pry to a hunter. "I well find you." He narrowed his eyes, "I will stop you." Slaming his glove claws on the Podium, he declaied, "You have done this all yourself! " There was a dramatic pause before he continued, "The laws are set to keep order and everyone safe, not that your lot cares about the people safty, their livelihood, their property. MARK MY WORDS! You have got my interest, now I will bring you to true justice. For I can't miss out on something this interesting, can I?"

Sans stared at the TV. He know that he and the Red Revolution where in for a bad time and there was no way he could get Paps involved in this.


End file.
